Kakashi x Reader
by Otaku-Angel8
Summary: You are a ninja in the world of naruto and what will happen when you are put on team Minato with Kakashi, Rin, and Obito?


Okay just letting everyone know... this is my first story so try to be nice but I am also up for suggestions. And I promise I will try to update regularly, but I do have a busy life with school and other activities so sometimes I might be late. That's all I wanted to say so I hope you enjoy! ^-^

* * *

><p>Kakashi x Reader part 1:<p>

It's another peaceful morning in Konoha village as you make your way to the ninja academy. Today is the day you are assigned to a team as newly ranked Genin. Yesterday you had successfully passed the test to become a Genin, and of course because you were one of the top students with the best grades. You hoped that you wouldn't be teamed up with Obito Uchiha. Sure he was a nice kid but he had some of the lowest grades in the class and you couldn't afford to have him slow you down. There was also the possibility of you being on the same team as Rin, she was probably your only friend in the academy, the other girls had something against you but you have no idea what so you didn't dwell on it for long. You walked into your empty classroom, and a soft glow lit up the room from the morning sun. You were always the first to class, and today you could help but get here even earlier than you usually do. You went up to your seat and sat waiting for anyone else to come in. After a few minutes had past you heard footsteps in the hall and perked up to see who could be here this early beside you. The door to the classroom opened revealing a boy named Kakashi Hatake. He came up and sat in his seat which was right next to you. You never really understood Kakashi, he was a strange boy that didn't open up much to anyone. He was favored by many of the girls in class, you had to admit he didn't look half bad, but what intrigued you the most about him was the mystery of him in general. You couldn't help but try to unlock those mysteries. Especially what he was hiding under that stupid mask that he _never_ took off…

"Hi Kakashi." You said. Just hoping that he would respond and not ignore you like he would do most of the time.

"…."

You looked the other way and mentally face-palmed. There he went again, not responding to you and making everything awkward. But you wouldn't stop now, this was probably your only chance to have a conversation because you two would probably be split into different teams. That and when the girls enter the room they'll be all over him.

_Well here we go again _you thought, _please say something this time for goodness sakes._

"Soooooo, what are you doing here so early? I thought I was the only one crazy enough to get here this early." You laughed nervously. You saw him glance towards you, and you silently held your breath waiting to see if he would respond.

Kakashi sighed causing you to slightly flinch. He looked back down, and just as you though it was a lost cause. He spoke.

"I just happened to wake up earlier than usual today."

This time you turned your head away again and fisted the air in triumph, careful not to let him see. _Well I was kind of hoping for a little more but at least we are making progress! _Just as you were about to ask him another question several girls entered the room and started screaming.

"Oh I hope I'm on Kakashi-kun's team!"

"Yeah! That would be like a dream come true!"

"Kakashi-kun you're so cool!"

Kakashi, as usual had nothing to say to them and just tried to block them softly gagged and mentally cursed at the girls. You were so close to getting Kakashi to open up.

All the sudden you were pushed out of your chair by the girls fawning over Kakshi. You even thought you saw Kakashi flash a surprised look towards you. _Nahhh that would never happen, he won't even talk to me let alone worry about me_ you thought. Annoyed you got up and brushed yourself off and turned to walk away. But alas you were unaware that someone was standing behind you. You were made aware of that someone because as soon as you turned around and tried to walk you bumped into them and fell once again. _Today is just not my day_ you thought rubbing your head.

"Oh sorry (y/n)! You okay there? You should really be more careful." It was none other than Obito wielding his trademark goofy grin. _Wait did he seriously tell me to be more careful?! He's the clumsiest one in here!_

"Yeah I'm fine" you said as he helped you up off the ground.

"(y/n)!" You turned to look towards the door to see Rin.

"Hi Rin! Good morning!" you said as she made her way to you and Obito.

"Hi Rin." Obito said timidly.

"Oh. Hi Obito." Rin responded. You also could help but notice Obito had a slight blush to his cheeks when Rin answered him. _Does Obito like Rin?!_

After several more minutes of Gai talking about how great it was to be youthful_,_ Asuma and Kurenai bickering about who knows what, and of course the Kakashi fan club drooling all over your seat, your teacher entered the room.

"Good morning class! Please take your seats! Obito, Glad to see you were actually on time for once." Obito laughed nervously as he leapt over the desk tops to get to his seat, knocking over several people in the process. The teacher sighed and rubbed his face before continuing.

"As you all know today you will be assigned a team, usually these teams consist of three members and their sensei. After I tell everybody which team they are on I will tell them where they are to meet their sensei tomorrow. So lets begin with the teams."

After the first six teams had been announce. You heard your name called by your teacher.

"(y/n)! you will be on Team seven along with, Rin…"_Yes!_ You thought as you made eye contact with an excited Rin. "…Obito,…." The teacher continued. _Dangit…_

"Yes!" Obito exclaimed in front of the whole class.

"…and Kakashi will also be on team seven. There are four members as a result of an unequal number of passing students this year."

" What!? Ahh man, I don't want to be with Mr. anti-social over here!" Obito exclaimed as he slumped down into his seat. I looked over at Kakashi and unexpectedly it looked like he was a little surprised. Its probably because Obito is on the team, after all Kakashi is the one person with a better grade than you. So surly he has the same worry of him holding the team down.

After the other teams were called our teacher told us where we would meet our Sensei's the next day then dismissed the class.

Most of the students quickly ran out of the room as soon as they were dismissed, and the teacher left as well.

"Hey (y/n), you coming?" Rin called out to you walking out the front door of the building.

"Uh yeah I'll be right there! Wait for me outside the academy. I left something in the classroom." You told her as you ran back in to grab your book that you had left. When you entered the class room you were surprised to see that Kakashi was still there.

"Well it seems we are on a team together, Kakashi!" you said seeing another chance to get him to talk.

"Yup…" that was all he said as he stood up from his seat. When he started to walk away you quickly stated "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"I guess so." He said then disappeared around the corner.

_Well I guess I'll have a lot more time now to try to get him to open up, since we are on the same team…I wonder why I'm trying so hard with him?_

"Come on (y/n) your taking to long let's go!" Rin exclaimed.

"Oh sorry! Coming!"


End file.
